Overcoming the Past
by Charlyne
Summary: Starting again in a new school was supposed to help Usagi escape her past. But when rumors start to circulate and trouble finds her she must learn to trust her heart before it's too late. (Mamoru/Usagi)
1. Chapter 1

Overcoming the Past: Chapter 1  
Charlyne  
charlyne_o@hotmail.com  
06/14/03

Whispers raced down the hallway, preceding the blond who looked around with wary eyes. Girls and boys stopped to look at her as she walked past, staring rudely. Usagi tried her best to ignore them, keeping her face expressionless. She knew from experience that people tended to be extremely unfriendly to new students.

_One more year,_ she told herself. _In one year you'll be finished with high school and you won't need to worry about how petty kids can be._

It was Usagi's first day at Juuban High School. She'd moved three times since leaving her sister's house last year, she'd been to three different schools, but had made no friends. Any friends she'd had before leaving her sister's home had betrayed her. She shook her head over how silly people could be. Her so-called friends had claimed that it would ruin their reputation to be around her. And the high-society private school she'd attended had "suggested" she might be happier somewhere else.

_Public school or private school, they're all the same. Immature._

Usagi stopped outside of her homeroom and took a deep breath. She wanted to make a good impression here, she'd been told by too many people that she was much too cynical and stand-offish. She had to give these people a chance. _They don't know anything about you, so they can't judge you by your past_.

She entered the room and bowed to the teacher. Haruna-sensei directed her to a seat beside a blond-haired blue-eyed girl who was chattering with the students around her.

"Hi!"

Usagi glanced over at the girl beside her and offered a small smile. "Hello."

"My name's Minako, you must be new," the blond said.

Usagi's first instinct was to snap at the girl, but she reminded herself that if she wanted to make friends she had to stop acting like everyone knew her secret and was ridiculing her. "I'm Usagi," she replied.

Minako's smile grew. Usagi knew the girl was probably curious about her, most people were when a new student transferred to their school. However, before Minako could ask any questions, Haruna-sensei began class. Usagi silently thanked whichever god was responsible. She didn't think she could handle people trying to pry into her life right now, even if it was under the guise of being friendly.

Class seemed to move at a snail's pace. Every time Usagi looked up from taking notes she found someone else's eyes resting on her. She bristled and held herself back from snapping at them. She told herself that the other students were just curious, they weren't being nosey. One pair of eyes made her skin crawl and the small hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Usagi glanced surreptitiously at the green-eyed girl. She could swear that hate was spitting from those eyes.

_You're being silly. She doesn't know you, how can she hate you?_

Usagi turned her gaze back to her notes. The girl's stare was unsettling but there was nothing she could do about it.

When class paused for lunch, Minako invited Usagi to join her. Hesitantly, Usagi sat outside with the bubbly blond. After taking a few bites of the food she'd brought from home, Usagi caught site of the green-eyed girl who'd given her the chills with her stare.

Deciding that she could at least trust Minako enough to get some information from her, Usagi asked, "Who is that girl?" She pointed at the person in question.

Minako followed Usagi's arm and frowned. The green-eyed redhead was one of the popular girls; and one of the most catty. She was not someone to mess with. "That's Beryl," Minako replied, pushing Usagi's hand down before Beryl saw Usagi pointing at her. Unfortunately, it was too late. Beryl had already spotted them and was heading their way. Minako grimaced. "You're in trouble now. She's a major bitch and she thinks she owns this school."

"I'm not afraid of her, she's just a silly girl. It's not like she can do anything to me."

"Except make your days hell. She's one of the biggest gossips, and it doesn't matter if what she says is true or not, most people follow her lead. If she shuns you, most everyone will."

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Then they're silly as well."

Minako nodded in agreement. It _was _silly for them to follow Beryl like a queen, but that didn't make it any less true. When Beryl stopped in front of them, the look in her eyes made Minako shiver.

"Do you have a problem with me, new girl?" Beryl spat the words 'new girl' like a curse.

"No," Usagi replied calmly.

Beryl's eyes narrowed. The girl was acting much too unconcerned for Beryl's peace of mind, she wanted Usagi to know that she would never get anywhere without her approval. "So, what did you get kicked out of your old school for?"

If Beryl was trying to get a rise out of Usagi, it wasn't working. Usagi knew the girl couldn't possibly know that she had a nearly inexhaustible amount of patience. Patience that she had worked very hard to attain.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I wasn't kicked out of my school."

Minako looked back and forth between the two girls. She'd never seen anyone act that way toward Beryl--so calm and unworried. Most people cowered before the stuck-up snob. Minako found herself looking at Usagi in a new light.

Beryl smirked. So the new girl wanted to pretend she didn't care what the other students thought of her? She would see how long that lasted when Beryl found out everything she could about Usagi and started telling everyone in school. "We'll see," Beryl said, then turned on her heel and walked away.

"Wow, what did you do to piss her off?"

Usagi looked away from Beryl's retreating form and saw that a tall brunette had walked over and sat beside Minako.

Usagi shrugged. "Nothing."

The brunette nodded, as if that explanation made all the sense in the world. "She probably wanted you to bow and kiss her feet like all her groupies do. By the way, I'm Makoto."

A grin curled Usagi's lips. Makoto was right, Usagi could tell that the redhead was used to being in control of everyone around her and she probably saw Usagi's actions as a challenge. Turning her attention to the addition to her and Minako's group, she introduced herself. "My name's Usagi."

The lunch break passed swiftly and, to Usagi's great relief, the incident with Beryl was the topic of conversation. It kept the other two girls from asking any personal questions that Usagi wasn't ready to answer yet. Throughout the rest of the day, Usagi felt Beryl's eyes boring into the back of her head but she steadfastly ignored it. She did not want to have to move to yet another town and go to yet another school because of even more problems. Sometimes she wondered if school was even worth all this aggravation.

Walking out of the doors as school was dismissed for the day made Usagi's spirits lift. Finally, she was going home where there was no Beryl and no petty high school cliques.

"Usagi!" Minako called, jogging to catch up with her. Usagi paused and turned around, waiting for the girl. "Hey, Mako-chan and I always go to the Crown Arcade after school and we wanted to know if you'd like to come along. There's this really hot guy who works there..." Minako sighed dreamily and her eyes took on the far-away look of a girl in the throes of a major crush.

Usagi chuckled at Minako's expression and shook her head. "I'd love to, Minako, but I have somewhere I need to be. I'll see you tomorrow." Waving, Usagi hurried down the sidewalk and away from the temptation of just being a teenager again, a carefree girl without responsibilities.

Usagi had to walk for about a mile before she came to the small white building surrounded by a white picket fence with a sign proclaiming it "Miya's Daycare Center." Before she could even climb the steps and knock on the door, a tiny body was hurling itself against her legs and clinging like a tenacious vine.

Bright blue eyes, so similar to her own, looked up at her from under a cap of unruly blond curls. A huge smile lit up the child's face. "Miss you, mommy."

Standing hidden behind a large flowering bush, eyes of emerald green took in the scene. A malicious smile flitted across Beryl's face. She couldn't wait to start spreading the rumors, and such juicy ones they were. Beryl barely restrained herself from jumping up and down gleefully. Oh, the priceless look on the new girl's face when she found out everyone at school knew her dirty little secret.

* * *

Author's Note:  
Please don't hurt me! I swear, I didn't mean to start a new story, but...things just happened. The idea popped into my head and as soon as I could scrounge up a pad of paper and a pencil it started to pour out of me. The title is something that I'm battling with right now, but I think I've finally chosen one I like. I came up with "Overcoming the Past" while thinking about a song called "Don't Laugh At Me" by Mark Wills.

Chapter 2: Rumors abound. Is Usagi a teen mother?

Tell me what you think. Is it worth continuing? Is the storyline too cliché? I don't think I've seen too many SailorMoon 'fics with my exact story but this is about you all, not me. Review or email me please. As a side note, I'm looking for an editor/sounding board. A person who can proofread my writing and also help me come up with ideas. Please email me if you're interested.

* * *

Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation copyright © 1995 DiC Entertainment.


	2. Chapter 2

Overcoming the Past: Chapter 2  
Charlyne  
charlyne_o@hotmail.com  
06/16/03

"So, is it true? Not that I believe Beryl, but..."

Usagi looked over at Minako, a small frown on her face. "Is what true?"

"The rumors," Minako replied.

Usagi glanced around the classroom and noticed that when she met someone's eyes they looked away. It'd been happening all day. She'd assumed that it had something to do with her confrontation with Beryl the day before. Apparently, the other girl had begun spreading rumors. No wonder the other students had been whispering and pointing at her. She'd thought it strange since she hadn't caused nearly that much of stir on her first day. What was going on here? What could Beryl have possibly said to cause such a reaction?

_What if she knows? _a voice whispered from the back of her mind.

_Impossible, _Usagi responded.

_It's not impossible, _the little voice contradicted.

"Well?" Minako questioned.

Usagi shook herself from her mental argument. The look on Minako's face was of avid curiosity, Usagi could find no hint condemnation or disgust in the other girl's expression. Maybe the rumors weren't what she thought they were. Perhaps she was just being overly paranoid.

_Rumors are so childish,_ Usagi thought. Although what else was she supposed to expect? In her experience, most kids in high school acted as if they were just out of diapers.

"Tell me what she's saying and I'll tell you if it's true," Usagi said.

Minako leaned closer and whispered, "She says you have a kid."

Usagi felt like she'd gotten punched in the stomach. Good lord, how had Beryl found out about Nariko? Or was it just a coincidence that what Beryl thought was a lie was actually true? 

_I told you it wasn't impossible. _The voice sounded smug.

_Shut up, _Usagi growled. _Damn it,_ _if I have to move again I'm going to be really angry._

There was no use denying it. Minako was already showing, after one day, that she was more of a friend than girls Usagi had known for three years. Instead of ignoring her or outright shunning her, Minako was still talking to her. Although Usagi wasn't sure if Minako's reaction would change when she found out that the rumor was true.

Steeling herself to accept rejection without showing how hurt she was, Usagi replied, "Yes, it's true. She's mine."

Minako's eyes widened, disbelief etched over her face. She couldn't believe it. Usagi had seemed much too intelligent to get pregnant young. Minako had to give her credit for continuing school when most girls would have dropped out. Was the baby's father still around? God, what if Usagi hadn't gotten pregnant voluntarily? Minako held back a shudder and blocked out that possibility. Questions were flying around in her head but she didn't know Usagi well enough to ask them. Instead she inquired, "How did Beryl find out?" 

Usagi blinked. Minako hadn't turned away from her, looked at her with contempt, or even begun lecturing her. Trying to hide her confusion, Usagi answered, "I'm not sure. Maybe she saw me picking Nariko up from daycare."

"Is that why you couldn't go to the arcade with Mako-chan and I?"

Usagi smiled slightly. "Yeah."

Haruna-sensei entered the room and stood in front of her class, her foot tapping out an impatient rhythm on the linoleum floor. She knew what was being talked about, she'd heard the rumors. She also knew the truth. The _full_ truth, not just the abbreviated version that was flying around the school at light speed. Looking over at the new student, Haruna shook her head sadly. That poor girl had been run through the mill and it seemed like there was no relief in sight. Clearing her throat, Haruna waited until she had the attention of the entire class before beginning the day's lessons.  


_______________________________________________

"Hey, watch out for your boyfriend, the new girl might take him from you." Snickers followed that comment and Usagi forced herself to keep her face expressionless. She couldn't let them see how much those comments hurt her.

Usagi was always surprised at the shaft of pain, which felt like a dagger in her heart, that accompanied the thoughtless words. She would have thought that by now she'd be used to it. She'd heard the same taunts from kids in three different schools. After leaving her private school because they didn't allow their students to have children, no matter the circumstances, she'd applied to the local public school near her sister's home. She'd talked openly about Nariko but soon found out that no one wanted to be friends with her because she had a child.

"You've given yourself a bad reputation," she could remember one of her old friends saying. "Why don't you give the little girl up for adoption?"

"But she's my responsibility," she'd replied.

"So? No one wants to be friends with someone with a kid. What will other people think? It doesn't matter how the kid came to be, just that it's yours." Usagi had soon learned that her 'friend' had included herself in the group that didn't want to be friends with someone who had a child.

"Ignore them, Usagi," Minako said. The sound of the other girl's voice brought Usagi out of her memories.

"Yeah, they don't know you," Makoto added.

A wry grin twisted Usagi's lips. The irony of Makoto's words didn't escape her. Neither of these girls knew her very well either. The only difference between them and the other students was that they wanted to get to know her. They were willing to take a chance in staining their reputations by being associated with her. Reputations that had been far too precious to those she'd left behind, back in another life.

"So, can you come to the arcade with us tonight? Nariko can come with you, of course," Minako told her, smiling.

"Well, okay, I guess..." Usagi responded hesitantly.

"Great, we'll meet you in front of the school after dismissal," Makoto replied.

Usagi hoped she was doing the right thing. She didn't want Nariko to get attached to anyone, only to have them taken away when they changed their minds about being friends with Usagi.

_Don't try to fool yourself. You're not worried about that little girl, you're worried about your own feelings. You're worried that you can't handle another rejection after feeling like you finally have friends again._

Usagi refused to listen to the voice.  


_______________________________________________

Entering the Crown Game Center, Usagi felt a great deal of trepidation. Nariko clung to her hand, looking around with wide blue eyes. To the left of the door booths lined the outer walls, pressed up against large windows that looked out onto the street, and a counter with a cash register sat across from them. A sign behind the counter detailed the snacks and drinks that could be purchased there. On the right was a maze of arcade games. Directly in front of her were some stairs with a banner nearby stating 'Diner' with an arrow pointing up.

Kids and young adults sat eating at the booths and some teenage boys were crowded around a game. It was noisy and busy and Usagi loved it. She had missed going out with friends and having fun. After her 'friends' had abandoned her she'd tried going out with Nariko but the looks she received from other people soon had her scurrying back to her sanctuary where she had only herself and Nariko, who then had been one, for company.

"Let's find a booth and sit down," Minako said, raising her voice so that she could be heard over the din. Usagi followed behind as Minako and Makoto wound their way through the crowd. Usagi saw two girls in the corner waving at them and barely restrained the urge to cringe when Minako headed that way.

"Ami-chan! Rei-chan!" Minako squealed, hurrying over to two girls. "We brought that new girl from our school we told you about yesterday. Her name's Usagi and the little girl with her is Nariko."

Usagi smiled warily. The black-haired girl looked back and forth between Usagi and Nariko a few times, no doubt seeing the resemblance between them. She raised one eyebrow but said nothing. The blue-haired girl had a thick book and papers filled with copious notes spread out in front of her. Glasses were perched on the end of her nose. She gave Usagi a distracted smile before returning to her studies. 

Usagi knew what they were seeing. Both she and Nariko had blue eyes and blond hair, though Usagi's hair was a lighter shade than Nariko's, and both wore their hair in the same style. That morning Nariko had begged Usagi to style her short blond curls into the "odango" style that Usagi wore. A style that had garnered only a little less teasing than she got now. However, back then the teasing had been light-hearted instead of malicious. 

"Ami always has her nose in a book. She goes to a high school for geniuses now, but we went to Juuban Junior High together. She's never happy unless she's at least five chapters ahead," Minako commented.

They all took a seat around the booth; Nariko sat on the end, craning her neck around in order to see every little thing. The little girl looked with longing at the video games but she was too young yet to play them. Usagi could tell that Nariko wanted to get up and explore but she didn't want to let the curious two-year-old out of her sight. Who knew what kind of trouble she could get into?

"Is it okay if I take Nariko over there to play a game?" Minako asked, pointing to a nearby console. "It's my favorite, _Sailor V_."

"P'ease?" Nariko looked up at Usagi with eyes full of hope.

Usagi smiled softly. "Sure." She watched as Minako guided Nariko over to the game and held her up as the game started. They played for about five minutes before Nariko was squirming to get down. After that, Usagi was too busy chasing the little girl around the arcade to talk with her new friends.

"Nari-chan, come back here," Usagi called.

"No!"

"Please come here."

"No!"

_Grr,_ Usagi grumbled silently. She gave her friends an apologetic look. "I'm going to have to take Nariko home now, I can tell she's getting tired. Maybe tomorrow you can come over to my place?"

The four girls all agreed that they would meet at the arcade, then walk to Usagi's apartment. With a wave good-bye, Usagi took Nariko's hand and pulled her from the building. The little girl was getting irritable. Looking down at Nariko, and not paying attention to where she was going, Usagi felt herself collide with large body. Stumbling back, her cheeks on fire, Usagi muttered a quick apology. The man she'd bumped into looked slightly amused.

_I had to have picked the cutest guy in the city to trip over._ Usagi sighed as she watched the black-haired man enter the Crown arcade. _As if he would ever look twice at me anyway. Get your head out of the clouds, Usagi. _Shaking her head to clear it of her thoughts, she led Nariko off toward their apartment.

* * *

Author's Note:  
I hope everyone caught the fact that Usagi having a child isn't the full truth of the matter. If you didn't, go back to where Haruna-sensei is tapping her foot. So, now you know that Nariko is Usagi's, but what am I not telling you? What about that fact isn't the full truth? I guess you'll just have to wait until I decide to reveal that little gem of knowledge. ;-) By the way, I know I described the Crown Game Center wrong. I don't know what it looks like other than there are arcade games and there's a diner on the upper floor. If anyone has a correct description, that would be great.

Chapter 3: Meet Mamoru, the boy next door. (Or, rather, the really hot guy across the hall...)

Please review my story! I'm not above begging...

* * *

Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation copyright © 1995 DiC Entertainment.


	3. Chapter 3

Overcoming the Past: Chapter 3  
Charlyne  
charlyne_o@hotmail.com  
07/06/03

Usagi scowled and slammed down the phone. She couldn't believe it! She'd been waiting eagerly for this night all week and now her babysitter had cancelled at the last minute. Usagi had thought that she could count on the fourteen year old. The girl lived in an apartment one floor down with her mother and father. The mother had said that the girl babysat for other tenants in the building and had given Usagi some references. All the people the girl had babysat for had given her glowing reviews.

"Mommy ang'y?" Nariko asked.

Usagi took a deep breath and forced a smile. "No, honey, mommy's not angry, she's just disappointed."

Nariko blinked up at her, then shrugged her small shoulders and toddled off to play with her toys. Usagi sighed and shook her head. It looked like it would be just her and Nariko tonight--again. She'd better call the girls and let them know she couldn't go. Usagi felt tears fill her eyes and tried to hold them back. She'd known that she would never be like other teens, but she had hoped that this one time she could go out and forget she was someone's mommy. Usagi picked up the phone and stared at it morosely. She dreaded making this call. What if they decided being friends with her was too much work and it wasn't worth it? Always having a two year old around _did _tend to put a damper on the fun.

_Just make the call, Usagi,_ she told herself.

A sharp knock on the door made Usagi jump and clutch her chest. She could feel her heart pounding a mile a minute under her hands. Good Lord, they weren't here already, were they? It was much too early. Usagi grimaced. It would be twice as difficult to tell them in person that she couldn't go. Well, whoever it was she was going to give them a piece of her mind for scaring her half to death.

"Knott-knott!" Nariko called from her bedroom, imitating the knock on the door. Usagi chuckled softly. Sometimes it was like having a parrot in the house.

Standing on her tip-toes, Usagi peered through the peek-hole in her door. The only thing she could see, though, was a pair of broad shoulders covered by a black shirt. _He must be tall,_ she thought. _I wonder what he wants._

Slowly opening the door, Usagi assessed the man standing before her. He didn't look dangerous, but just because he didn't look it didn't mean he wasn't. He was tall, just as she'd thought, with pitch black hair and beautiful dark blue eyes. He looked vaguely familiar and it took her a moment to remember that he'd been the man she'd bumped into a few days ago outside the arcade. What was he doing at her house?

"Is this yours? I found it outside your door," he said.

Usagi looked down at his hand and for the first time noticed he was holding a small stuffed bunny. She immediately recognized it as Nariko's. Thank heaven it had been returned, Nariko would have refused to sleep without it. Smiling shyly, Usagi took the toy from him. "Thank you very much." Usagi paused for a moment, then continued, "I'm Usagi Tsukino."

"Mamoru Chiba," the man responded. "I live across the hall."

"Mamo," Nariko mimicked, coming to stand beside Usagi. She reached up and grabbed the bunny from her mother's hand, then cuddled it.

Usagi smiled and tousled Nariko's blond curls. "This munchkin is Nariko."

"Such a beautiful little girl," Mamoru complemented.

Nariko grinned, her blue eyes twinkling. "Mamo wat Nari. Mommy bye-bye."

"Er..."

Usagi laughed at the expression on Mamoru's face, which clearly said that he dreaded having to look after a child. A true bachelor. "No, Nari-chan, Mamoru isn't staying to baby sit. Mommy is going to stay home."

"No," Nariko denied. "Mommy bye-bye."

Usagi frowned down at the little girl. Sometimes the two year old could be extremely stubborn when she got an idea into her head. It was embarrassing to argue with a child in front of a stranger. _Especially a cute stranger,_ her mind added.

"You're, um, looking for a babysitter?" Mamoru asked.

"No, I was supposed go out tonight but the sitter decided she'd rather go out with friends," Usagi explained. She knew her voice held a tinge of bitterness but she tried to sound as blasé as possible. She didn't want him to know how much it mattered to her.

"There's a girl down in 422--" Mamoru began.

"She's the one who cancelled," Usagi interrupted.

"Oh."

They stood in silence for a a moment before a commotion down the hall heralded the arrival of four girls. The loud chattering ceased as the girls stopped in front of Usagi's apartment.

"Are you ready to go?" Minako asked.

"Well, uh..." Usagi started.

"Mamoru, are you going to watch Nariko? I didn't know you and Usagi knew each other," Rei commented. "I didn't know you babysat, either."

"Er...well...actually..." Mamoru stuttered.

"We don't know each other," Usagi finished. "He was only returning a toy Nariko dropped outside. How do you know him, Rei?"

Rei grinned. "He and I went out for a little while when I was in junior high school."

"And he's always at the arcade so we all know him," Makoto added.

"Anyway, let's go," Minako urged.

Usagi sighed. "I'm sorry, guys, I can't go. My sitter cancelled."

"_What_?" all four girls yelled.

Usagi grimaced. "I can't go."

"Mamo wat!" Nariko demanded, startling all of them. They'd forgotten she was there.

"Yeah!" Minako agreed. "Mamoru can watch Nariko." No one commented that she was siding with a two year old.

"I don't think..." Mamoru began to object.

"Come on, Mamoru, please?" Rei begged. "Only for a few hours. We just want to go see a movie."

"Actually..." Mamoru tried again.

"How much do you want?" Makoto propositioned.

"I know! A date with Usagi!" Minako called. "We'll watch Nari and you two can go out."

"A _what_?" Usagi squeaked. "Now, wait a minute you guys..."

Mamoru had been reduced to sputtering, apparently at a complete loss for words. Usagi had a feeling that the four girls had been maneuvering the poor man like this for years. It was sad, really, to see a grown man outwitted by high school girls. He seemed like a nice enough guy, though, and Nariko had certainly taken to him. The girls obviously trusted him. Usagi had made sure she left all the emergency numbers on the counter. What was stopping her from going?

_Nothing,_ she decided. _Nothing's stopping me so I might as well go have some fun for once._

Allowing Minako to grab her by the hand and drag her from the apartment, Usagi watched as Mamoru was forced inside. Nariko immediately latched onto his leg, her stuffed bunny tucked under her arm. For such a large man, he looked decidedly uneasy.

"My cell phone number is on the kitchen counter by the telephone, on the top of the list. Call if anything is wrong. There's also her doctor's number, the fire department, the police, 9-1-1..." Usagi told him as the group of girls ushered her away. Usagi watched over her shoulder until she was pulled around the corner, then she turned to face Rei. "Do you think he'll be okay? He looked a little queasy."

"He'll be fine," Rei replied. "He's studying to be a pediatrician so he'll have to learn how to deal with kids one way or another."

Usagi laughed. She could just imagine the kind of introduction he would get with a few hours in the company of a two year old. Usagi hoped he would live through it. 

* * *

Author's Note:  
In case there is any confusion (or curiosity) I thought I'd clarify how old everyone is. Usagi, Minako, Makoto, Rei, and Ami are all 16 and juniors in high school; Mamoru is 20 and in college; Nariko is 2. You will learn more about Usagi's parents and sister further on in the story. I probably should have covered why Usagi is alone earlier, but oh well. :-) I will most likely go back and revise at a later date.

Oh, and I know nothing about 2 year olds. So if I'm doing something wrong with Nariko, _please_ let me know. Just email me and I'll change it. And should I put translations? For example "wat" means "watch"

Chapter 4: Adventures in babysitting. _How do I get myself into these things?_

Please review my story and visit my website! I always update at my site first. See my profile page for the URL.

* * *

Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation copyright © 1995 DiC Entertainment.


	4. Chapter 4

Preface:  
Well, I decided to start with "Adventures in Babysitting" and see where it led me. :-) Enjoy.

Overcoming the Past: Chapter 4  
Charlyne  
charlyne_o@hotmail.com  
07/13/03

Mamoru looked down at the curly blond hair of the child standing next to him. She had a grip on his leg that was beginning to cut off circulation. Turning her small face from the hallway that her mother had disappeared down, Nariko looked up at him with bright blue eyes. Her mother's blue eyes. Mamoru could definitely see Usagi in Nariko. The way the little girl was staring up at him wordlessly was making Mamoru nervous. Weren't little kids supposed to scream and cry when their parents left them? Especially when they were left with a stranger.

_What do I do now?_ Mamoru wondered. He looked over at the clock on the wall. The glowing green numbers said 7:00. Didn't children go to bed about now? Maybe Usagi had left some instructions. He half-limped over to the kitchen, Nariko refusing to let go of his leg, and looked down at the sheet of paper there. On top was a list of people he should call in case of an emergency, several phone numbers next to each name. She'd even written the name of the theatre she was going to with the girls, along with the movie title and time it started. She had a note next to it that said "if you can't reach my cell phone, have the theatre page me." What did she think was going to happen in the few hours she'd be gone?

The second half of the paper had what he was looking for. Usagi had listed Nariko's bed time (8:00), snacks she could have ("No sugar" was written in capital letters and underlined several times), appropriate movies and television shows that she could watch ("Nariko has her own shelf of movies, she'll show you where it is"), and she added that Nariko wouldn't need a bath and was always read a bedtime story.

Mamoru was eternally grateful that he wouldn't have to bathe the toddler. He was already dreading having to change her diaper. It'd been too many years since he'd had to change a diaper. When he'd lived in the orphanage he'd had to help out with the younger kids sometimes when all the workers were too busy. His time in the orphanage was a vague memory now, trapped in the back of his mind. It was the way he preferred it.

Shaking his head, Mamoru once again looked down at Nariko. She was still staring up at him with those big blue eyes. Deciding that it would be good to distract her, since they had another hour yet before she went to bed, he asked, "So, Nariko, what should we do?"

"Doll," Nariko replied.

_Doll? God, please don't make me play dolls with her,_ Mamoru thought.

Nariko released his leg and ran off. Mamoru followed her out of the kitchen, through the living room, and into a small bedroom. Stuffed animals were piled on a bed, which was very small and low to the ground. A pink comforter was tucked neatly into the mattress. A changing table was by the bed; a toy chest and bookcase were against one wall, and a doll house and dresser were against another. Wooden blocks littered the floor.

Marching over to her bed, Nariko set down her stuffed bunny and picked up a small baby doll. She cradled it in her arms as she walked back over to him. "Doll," Nariko repeated. "Baby doll."

"It's a very nice doll, Nariko," Mamoru told her. She held the toy out to him, offering it. "Uh, no thanks. You play with it."

"Ho'd," Nariko said, shoving the doll into his hand. She grabbed her bunny and sat on the floor.

Clutching the doll in one hand, Mamoru watched the toddler warily. She was probably too young to demand he play Barbie with her, and he thanked God for that. More memories from the orphanage bubbled up but he shook them away. He wished they would stay buried. It wasn't as if they were bad memories, but it hadn't been the best of times for him and he wanted to put it behind him.

Mamoru felt foolish standing there holding a baby doll. Nariko seemed to be completely ignoring him, wrapped up in her own world. Figuring it would be safe to go into the other room and watch television while the toddler played, he'd only gotten one step out of the door before an ear-splitting shriek rent the air. Whipping around to see what was wrong, he saw the little girl running toward him. When she got over to him, she yanked the doll out of his hand.

"No tatte! My doll!" She shouted.

Mamoru blinked in surprise and muttered an apology. Who knew that such a little thing could be so loud?

Turning her back on him, Nariko returned to where she had left her bunny on the floor and continued playing where she had left off. Mamoru watched her for a few moments, then walked out into the living room and sat on the couch. He turned on the TV and began flipping through the channels, finally stopping on a game show. Unfortunately, he was unable to watch most of it. After only a couple minutes, Nariko joined him in the living room and demanded a snack. She made a mess in the kitchen throwing around cheerios, then told him "Need change diapah." He accomplished that task fairly easily and was grateful that the toddler cooperated. Once her diaper was changed, Nariko ran around the house and made him follow her.

Clambering up onto the couch, Nariko said, "Whanna wat Emmo movie." It took Mamoru a while to figure out what she was talking about, but he finally found the Elmo movie she wanted and he sat next to her on the couch as she watched it. Soon her eyes had begun to droop and halfway through the movie she was asleep.

_Thank you, God. _Mamoru had no idea how Usagi did this every day, much less got anything else accomplished. He carried the little girl into her room and laid her on the bed. He carefully tucked the covers around her, then retreated to the living room.  


___________________________________________

"Mommy!"

The scream made Mamoru wince and he quickly entered Nariko's room. He'd been watching TV for about a half an hour with the volume down low and had been expecting Usagi home soon. He'd been hoping that Nariko would sleep through the night.

Hesitantly, Mamoru gently patted Nariko on the back. "Your mom will be home soon."

"Where mommy?"

"She went to the movies, remember?"

"Want mommy!"

"Soon."

"Now!"

Mamoru sighed. He knew there was no reasoning with the sleepy two year old. "How about a book?" he suggested.

"O-tay."

Mamoru turned on the lamp next to the bed and saw two books stacked there. The one on top was titled _Once Upon a Potty_. Mamoru set it aside hastily, trying not to show his discomfort. They actually wrote books for kids about that stuff? The next book was _Goodnight Moon_ and seemed to be something he could read without feeling embarrassed.

Re-tucking the covers around Nariko, he started reading. "In the great green room..."

___________________________________________

Usagi entered her small apartment and grimaced as she looked around. Cheerios were scattered on the floor, a trail leading into the kitchen, and a collection of movies were piled on top of the TV. A cup lay on its side on the coffee table, a puddle of juice underneath it. Usagi could hear a low voice coming from Nariko's room and wondered if Mamoru had had trouble getting Nariko to sleep. Silently walking down the hallway, Usagi stopped at Nariko's door and peeked inside the room. Mamoru sat on the bed with Nariko curled under the covers clutching her stuffed bunny. The toddler's eyes were closed and the steady rise and fall of her chest told Usagi that she slept. Usagi smiled softly as Mamoru announced "The End."

"Did she give you much trouble?" Usagi whispered.

Mamoru started and looked over at the door. He hadn't thought that anyone was watching him. "Well..." Thinking back over the night, a slight grin lifted Mamoru's lips. "Trouble? From this little angel?" He chuckled softly. "Not at all." Standing, Mamoru exited the bedroom. Usagi followed him out into the living room.

"I really appreciate you watching her for me." Usagi took her purse from the table by the door and removed her wallet. "How much do I owe you?"

Mamoru grinned roguishly. He'd been thinking about this--when he hadn't been chasing the munchkin around, that is--and he'd decided that a date sounded like a good idea. After all, as a single mother he wasn't sure how much she could afford. A high school girl living alone with a child wouldn't have much money, right? He wasn't even sure how she could afford this apartment. It didn't look as if the baby's father was around to help out, or even Usagi's parents. Had they disowned her when she'd become pregnant? For some reason, he felt the need to protect her rise up within him at that thought. It was strange and a bit disconcerting. He knew if he got involved with her she would only interfere with his bachelor existence. There was no such thing as a no-strings-attached relationship when one was dealing with a single mother. He knew that children became attached, and when they did it was either leave and break their little hearts or stick around. He'd had his little heart broken too often as a child not to know the damage that could do.

"I thought we'd agreed on a date," Mamoru responded.

"No, Minako decided that we'd go on a date. Neither of us agreed."

Mamoru shrugged. "Well, I'm agreeing. What time do I pick you up tomorrow?"

Usagi frowned. What game was he playing? In her experience, no young single male got involved with a female he knew to have a child. It was too much commitment too soon in the relationship. Maybe he thought because she had a child she was easy. Usagi's spine stiffened. She'd had a couple of those kinds of men sniffing around her before. The first couple of times she'd been fooled until they'd shown their true colors, but she'd learned to be on the lookout.

"Look, I know what you're after and you're not going to get it," Usagi snapped, angry that she'd been wrong about him. She'd thought that he was a good guy doing a good deed, even if he had been suckered into it. Apparently he'd thought to get more out of it than money. "I want you to get out and leave Nariko and I alone." She took three thousand yen out of her wallet and slapped into into his hand. "Please go."

Mamoru gaped at her. All he'd said was that he wanted a date and she thought he wanted...was trying to get her to have _sex _with him? He'd known women could get some strange thoughts in their heads, but this was past his comprehension. How did she get him wanting to sleep with her from a simple dinner date invitation? Not that he didn't want to sleep with her--he was a healthy male and she was an attractive female, after all--but he'd never been much for one-night stands.

"Get moving, the door is behind you."

Usagi's voice snapped him out of his stupor. "Listen, Usagi, it's not like that. All I want is a date. I'm safe, I swear. Ask Rei, she knows me about as well as anyone." Which, admittedly, wasn't very well but he didn't like to let people get too close to him.

Usagi eyed him warily. She highly doubted that he was "safe", but the question was: could she trust him? _Maybe for one date,_ she decided. _But no further. _She'd seen what could happen when a woman put all her trust, and love, into a man. It was not pretty.

_She is so frustrating,_ Mamoru growled to himself. He didn't show his annoyance on his face, though. Why couldn't she just go out on a date with him? The girls had agreed to watch Nariko while they were out, and he'd essentially promised to be a good boy. It was only one date, not a lifetime.

"Fine," Usagi told him after a long silence. "Five o'clock tomorrow evening."

Mamoru grinned. "Sounds good. We'll go somewhere nice, but not too fancy." He handed back the money she'd given him as he headed out the door. "See you then." With a small wave good-bye, he disappeared out into the hall. Usagi heard him enter his apartment.

_What have I just gotten myself into?_ Usagi groaned silently

* * *

Author's Note:  
Okay, I just want to go over a few things here. First, I would like to cover the amount Mamoru was paid if you don't know anything about Japanese Yen (¥). Three thousand yen (¥3,000) is about equal to twenty-five American dollars ($25). From what I read on a Tokyo Kids babysitting forum, the average rate is about ¥1,000 per hour. So if Usagi was gone about three hours to see a movie, then you get ¥3,000. :-) 

Second, here are some "baby talk" translations (in case they're needed):  
Ho'd: Hold  
Tatte: Take  
Diapah: Diaper  
Whanna wat Emmo movie: Want to watch Elmo movie 

And, last, I do not own _Goodnight Moon_ or _Once Upon a Potty_, which are both real children's books. 

Chapter 5: The Date. _How did I ever let him talk me into this?_

Review, please! :-)

* * *

Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation copyright © 1995 DiC Entertainment.


	5. Chapter 5

Overcoming the Past: Chapter 5  
Charlyne  
charlyne_o@hotmail.com  
07/16/03

Usagi looked at herself in the mirror for what felt like the hundredth time during the last hour. Wide blue eyes set in a too-pale face stared back at her. A light coating of blush gave some color to her cheeks and she wore lip gloss in a light shade of coral pink. Her long blond hair was up in its traditional style.

"Should I wear my hair down?" Usagi asked the four girls who were sitting in her living room as she fiddled with one of her buns. "Maybe he thinks this hairstyle is too odd."

"Your hair is fine," Rei replied, her voice sounding exasperated. Usagi had been stressing out more and more as the time of the date came nearer. They'd all tried to calm her down and reassure her that she looked fine and everything would be all right but as soon as she looked at the clock it would start all over again.

"What about this dress? Is it too casual? Maybe I should wear something else." Usagi smoothed her hand down the fabric of her dress, which was light pink with small white flowers all over. "What if the dress is too short?"

Makoto rolled her eyes. "It's down to your calves, Usagi-chan. There's nothing wrong with that dress."

Usagi bit her lip and looked in the mirror again. "Maybe I should wear something with sleeves."

"You're bringing a sweater," Ami reminded her.

"I don't know about this, you guys," Usagi said. She heard all four girls sigh, each with a different degree of annoyance. Usagi knew she was probably acting like a baby, but it had been so long since she had last went out with a guy. Well, with a _decent_ guy. And they'd all assured her that Mamoru was a decent guy. Maybe she had been too quick to judge him last night when he'd offered to take her out to dinner, but could anyone truly blame her for that? She had to be careful, it wasn't just herself she was looking out for, she also had the responsibility of Nariko. There were predators out there, preying on young women. Predators like Nariko's father. A wolf in sheep's clothing. Men that would find someone to support them, then leave when either they'd bled the woman dry or things got too tough. Things had gotten too tough for Yukio when he'd found out about Nariko.

"Usagi-chan, it's only a dinner date. Relax. Mamoru's a good guy, and if he tries anything, he'll have to deal with us," Minako told her.

Looking over at the four girls sitting on her couch, Usagi saw all of them nodding in agreement. She wasn't sure what a group of teenagers could do to a twenty year old man--other than manipulate him rather easily--but she was almost certain that whatever the girls came up with wouldn't be good news for Mamoru. Usagi felt warmth fill her at the thought of them helping her out. She'd never had friends like this before. Most of the girls she'd known had been shallow and Usagi was ashamed to say that she had been too, before Nariko. Any true friend she might have made she had driven away with teasing and laughter, though she had never thought of herself as mean until the day she'd seen a classmate crying because of the harsh words of herself and her "friends". Usagi frowned slightly. What would everyone think of her if they knew how she'd once acted?

_That's in the past. You've changed and become a different person, a better person, _the little voice piped up.

_You're right, I have,_ Usagi agreed, then shook her head. She barely restrained the urge to cover her face with her hands. _Oh Lord, I'm talking to myself again. I must be going insane._

A soft knock on the door made Usagi forget about her inner debate and caused her anxiety to raise another notch. Mamoru was here to pick her up. She stood, frozen, staring at the door. The knock sounded again.

"Well, answer it!" Rei called. "Don't just stand there."

Walking to the door and slowly opening it, Usagi forced and smile when she saw Mamoru's face. "Let me say good-bye to Nari, then we'll go," she said. Mamoru nodded. Usagi turned around, knelt, and held her arms open for the toddler. Nariko ran to her, gave her a hug and a quick kiss, then hurried back over to her new "sisters." Usagi was glad to see that Nariko had taken to the four girls quickly.

"We'll take good care of her, Usagi-chan," Ami said. "We know your cell phone number and all the emergency numbers. Don't worry."

Usagi took and deep breath and stood. She could handle this. It was only a date, no big deal. People went on dates all the time. She felt Mamoru take her hand and lead her towards the door. They walked down to his car in silence. He opened the door for her and she slid into the passenger seat. While Mamoru closed her door and went around the car to enter on the driver's side, Usagi tried to calm herself down.

"So, where are we going?" Usagi asked as Mamoru started the engine and pulled out of the apartment complex.

"It's called _Higo-no-ya_. I've been there a couple times and the food is pretty good," he replied.

Silence descended. Usagi shifted nervously in her seat, then turned to stare out the window. It didn't take long for them to reach the restaurant. Mamoru had made reservations and they were quickly shown to a table. The smiling waitress took their drink orders, then left while they perused the menu. After deciding what she'd like to order, Usagi let her gaze wander around the restaurant. Black painted wooden beams stretched across the ceiling and paper lanterns dangled above each table. Some sections of the room were separated by paper screens to make them more private. Usagi's eyes wandered back to her dining partner and she found Mamoru watching her. Usagi blushed lightly.

"Er, so, Mamoru-san, tell me about yourself. Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Usagi nervously questioned.

Mamoru shook his head. "No, my parents died when I was young. I lived in an orphanage most of my life."

"Oh." Usagi sighed. "I'm an orphan, too. My parents died a couple years ago. I went to live with my sister after that. She died last year."

_That answers my question about why her parents aren't helping her out with Nariko, _Mamoru thought.

Usagi chewed on her lower lip. How were they supposed to have light conversation if both their lives had been so depressing? She didn't want to go into detail about her sister Aneko or her death, or talk about Nariko's father, or even her parents. And she could tell by the tone of voice he'd used that Mamoru didn't have fond memories of his upbringing. This date was going to be a disaster.

Mamoru wracked his brain for something to talk about. "How are you doing in school, Usagi? Have you thought of what you want to do after you graduate?"

Usagi shrugged. "Maybe teach. I heard that you are studying to be a pediatrician."

"Yeah."

Silence fell once again. The waitress returned and wrote down their orders, then walked away.

"Usagi? Why didn't you want to go on this date?" Mamoru asked softly.

"Because I have Nariko to look after and you're an attractive, single man. I figured you wanted what most guys your age want."

Mamoru held back his grin. She thought he was attractive? That was a step in the right direction. "Which is...?" He raised one ebony eyebrow.

Usagi blushed deep red. "You know what it is."

"Right." Mamoru wondered what else they could talk about. "So, how do you think the girls are doing?"  


_________________________________________

"Want choc-it!"

"You're not allowed," Minako told the little girl.

"Want! Want, want, want!"

Ami covered her ears. How was she supposed to get any studying done when she couldn't even hear herself think?

"P'ease, Mina'to-on'san?" Nairko looked up at the blond with tear-filled eyes.

Minako shook her head. "No, Nariko."

The two year old screamed in anger and threw her cup of juice across the room. Makoto ducked the flying object and hurried to get a towel to clean up the mess. How had Mamoru dealt with this? A headache was already pounding behind her temples and Rei looked like she was ready to leave.

"Maybe she's tired," Ami suggested. "Lay her down on the couch and put in a movie."

Minako picked up the squirming toddler and carried her over to the sofa. She held the child on her lap while Rei turned on a cartoon. Nariko wriggled around, trying to get free, tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked pitiful but Minako refused to give in. If Usagi said no sugar, then the little girl wouldn't get any sugar. Nariko began to hiccup, her sobs lessening a bit as the show caught her interest.

_Thank God, finally some quiet,_ Rei thought. _I will never baby sit again.  
_

_________________________________________

"I'm sure they're fine," Usagi replied.

The date was not going how Mamoru had envisioned it. They were supposed to be laughing and having a good time, not shifting between stilted conversation and silence. "You know, I think it's wonderful that you still go to school. I knew a girl in high school that got pregnant, she dropped out."

"I moved around a lot this last year because of things people say to me when they find out about Nariko. I thought about dropping out, but my trust fund wont last forever. I need to be able to get a good job." Usagi cursed inwardly. She never, ever, _ever_ mentioned the trust fund her parents had left her. Trust funds drew unsavory men like honey drew flies.

"Just this past year? No one mentioned it before that?" Mamoru thought that was a little odd. Wouldn't the teasing start the minute they found out she was pregnant, not when the baby was a year old? He put the information about the trust fund in the back of his mind to ask about later.

Usagi closed her mouth. She was saying too much, giving out too much information. She and Nariko were no one's business but her own. It wasn't that she was hiding, the staff at her school knew the whole story, and she'd tried to give out all the facts at two of the other schools she'd gone to, but no one cared. So she'd decided that no one needed to know. If they could accept her for who they thought she was, then she'd tell them everything. She'd already decided to tell Minako, Makoto, Rei, and Ami, but she'd make them swear it to secrecy. She just needed to choose when she would to tell them.

"Nariko told me that she likes you a lot," Usagi commented, changing to subject. "She keeps asking me if you'll come over." She grinned. Mamoru suddenly looked very nervous.

"Er, well..."

Usagi laughed. It was fun to tease Mamoru and see him start to stutter. Maybe if she kept him off balance for the rest of the night he wouldn't ask any more probing questions.

The waitress brought them their meals and while they ate Usagi told Mamoru about how Nariko had brought her the cell phone and demanded that she call him. Then, when Usagi had said that he was busy, Nariko had thrown a fit.

Mamoru could tell by the way Usagi talked about the little girl that Nariko was her pride and joy. Dinner passed quickly as he asked her to relate stories about the toddler. Usagi told him about the finger paintings Nariko made, how smart she was, the friends she had made in daycare, and all the amusing things she did and said.

The silence on the drive home was less oppressive than it had been before and as they walked together up to their apartments he could see that she was smiling. "Do you think that you and Nariko could come over to my apartment sometime for dinner?" he asked.

Usagi was still a little uneasy about Mamoru's motives in getting involved with her but she had no evidence that he was untrustworthy. "Perhaps next weekend." They stopped outside her door, Mamoru not sure if he should give her a kiss goodbye, Usagi not sure if she should accept one. Her dilemma was, she _wanted _one.

Mamoru didn't want to frighten her away by moving things too quickly. She'd obviously been hurt by Nariko's father leaving her and he didn't want her to think that he was anything like that man. Taking one of her small hands in both of his large ones, he leaned down and gently kissed it. He glanced up and caught the look of surprise on her face.

"Good-night, Usagi."

"Good-night, Mamoru-san."

Mamoru entered his apartment, holding his grin until the door was closed.

Usagi pulled her door open, then leaned back against it when she was inside. She looked down at the hand he'd kissed, dazed. It had certainly been an interesting night.

* * *

Author's Note:  
Honestly, I don't really like how this chapter turned out. I wasn't really sure what to do with it. I'll either revise it (if I get some good suggestions) or keep it this way. What do you think? 

_Higo-no-ya _is a real restaurant in Minato-ku. I like to stick to reality as much as possible. I would have had Japanese children's books instead of American in the last chapter if I could find any but, oh well, no one's perfect. :-) 

The title "onesan" (in Nariko's words, "on'san") means older sister. 

Chapter 6: Enter Yukio. Here comes trouble...

Yay, I love all the reviews I'm getting! Keep it up, everyone.

* * *

Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation copyright © 1995 DiC Entertainment.


	6. Chapter 6

Overcoming the Past: Chapter 6  
Charlyne  
charlyne_o@hotmail.com  
07/18/03

Usagi had no time to enjoy her dazed state, for the moment the girls heard the apartment door close they converged on her. It was like an ambush, but instead of enemies wielding weapons it was friends wielding questions. Usagi was surprised that Nariko hadn't come out of her room to see what all the noise was about. Usagi checked her watch. It was only seven o'clock. Had the toddler gone to bed early? 

"How was the date?"

"Did he kiss you?"

"Was he a gentleman? He didn't try anything, did he?"

"Are you going out again?"

Usagi laughed softly. Each girl shot out her question before Usagi even got a chance to answer any of them. Usagi waited until they'd quieted before answering each question in the order it had been asked. She started with Ami's. "The date was nice." Then answered Minako's. "No, he didn't kiss me." Third, she reassured Makoto, "He was a perfect gentleman." And lastly she informed Rei, "He asked me out again."

"If he didn't kiss you, why did you look so dazed just now?" Minako probed.

Usagi blushed. "Okay, he kissed my hand."

"How romantic," Minako sighed.

"When is your next date? I hope we have time to recuperate from watching your little mons--I mean, angel--before you two go out again."

A grin curled Usagi's lips. "Don't worry, Rei-chan, he invited both me and my little _angel_ to dinner at his apartment next weekend. You'll have plenty of time to recover. Where is she, by the way?"

"She wore herself out throwing a fit because Minako wouldn't give her chocolate. We put on one of her cartoons and she fell asleep. Honestly, Usagi, I'm beginning to like Nariko best when she's sleeping," Rei told her.

"She wasn't that bad, Rei," Ami admonished.

Makoto, Minako, and Rei all raised an eyebrow and looked at Ami in silence. The blue-haired girl threw up her hands in frustration. "All right, she was that bad. Jeez, I was just trying to make Usagi feel better."

Usagi chuckled. "I know my daughter very well, Ami-chan. She can be a little hellion. She probably just missed me. It's the second night in a row that her mother has left her to go out." 

Ami nodded in understanding. It made sense that the two year old would not be used to sharing her mother with anyone else, Usagi had told them herself that she hadn't had many friends since she'd had the responsibility of Nariko.

"Well, we better get going, Usagi-chan. We'll see you tomorrow," Minako said. The girls gathered up the things they had brought with them, then filed out the door.

Usagi smiled as she waved good-bye to her friends. _I'll tell them about Nariko tomorrow, _she decided.

_________________________________________

The next day at school Usagi did her best to ignore the vicious remarks and rude whisperings that followed in her wake. She didn't care what the other people thought of her, only that she'd made four wonderful friends that had shown, since the weeks that she'd known them, that they would stick around. A smile curled Usagi's lips.

"What are _you_ grinning about?"

Usagi felt her happiness fade at the intrusion of that particular voice. "Hello, Beryl," Usagi greeted, though her tone was anything but friendly.

"I saw you with a guy last night. Were you feeling lonely? Needed to have a little fun?" Beryl smirked. "Just be careful you don't get pregnant again."

Usagi gasped. The nerve of her, insinuating that Usagi had slept with Mamoru. Seemingly without the instruction of her brain, Usagi's hand lashed out and slapped Beryl across the face. A red mark in the shape of a hand stood out against the other girl's cheek.

"You little bitch," Beryl growled. "You'll pay for that." The red-head turned on her heel and hurried up to the school building.

_That was a stupid thing to do, Usagi,_ she told herself. _Next time, think before you act!_

Spotting a bench under a nearby tree, Usagi sat down and waited. There was no use trying to avoid the punishment she knew was coming. She was half expecting the principal to come outside and expel her. Well, Usagi knew that if Beryl had her way she would not only be expelled, it would be announced at an assembly in front of the entire school.

As expected, a few moments later Beryl exited the school with a teacher by her side. Usagi was happy to see that it wasn't the principal. The red-head was talking loudly, her voice furious as she explained that Usagi had walked up to her and, for no reason, hit her. Usagi rolled her eyes. Beryl had chosen the wrong teacher to tell her lies to. It was Haruna-sensei that walked along side Usagi's arch-nemesis. And, as Usagi's homeroom teacher, she knew Usagi better than most of the other teachers.

"Haruna-sensei," Usagi said, standing and bowing.

"Tsukino-san, did you hit Kitou-san?" the teacher asked sternly.

Usagi blushed and averted her eyes. "Yes, Sensei."

The teacher frowned and looked between the two girls. Haruna knew Usagi well enough to know that she would not hit someone without provocation, but that did not dismiss the fact that she _had_ hit Beryl. "You will have detention with me after school, Tsukino-san."

"I understand, Sensei," Usagi responded. Detention was much better than expulsion.

Beryl smirked as Haruna-sensei returned to the school. "Have fun in detention," she said.

Usagi sighed and walked away. She was beginning to detest that smirk even more than she already did and she could feel her hand itching to leave its print on Beryl's other cheek. Usagi sat under a tree until the bell that signaled the commencement of afternoon classes rang. Taking her seat beside Minako, she leaned over and whispered, "I can't meet with you guys tonight, I have detention."

"How did you get detention?" Minako asked.

"I slapped Beryl."

Minako's jaw dropped. "You _slapped_ Beryl? I wish I'd been there to see that. I was wondering where you were, Mako-chan and I were waiting for you. Jeez, you wander off for one afternoon and I miss all the fun."

Usagi sighed. _Well, looks like I'll have to wait until tomorrow to tell them about Nariko._

_________________________________________

Nariko skipped along next to Usagi as she trudged slowly up to her apartment. She'd had to call the daycare center and tell them that she would be an hour late to pick up her daughter because something had come up at school. She was sure that Miya-san had known that the "something" was detention. The walk home had been filled with Nariko's excited talk about what had happened that day and she'd proudly shown Usagi a finger painting she'd made. Usagi, of course, gushed over the beautiful piece of art.

The elevator dinged as it stopped on the fifth floor. Usagi stepped out and headed towards her door, Nariko's hand held firmly in hers. As the numbers on door 552 came into view, Usagi noticed a man lurking out in the hallway. He looked vaguely familiar but she didn't recognize him fully until it was too late. The man spotted her.

"Usagi, so nice to see you," he said, smiling. His brown hair was slightly too long and his bangs fell into his piercing blue eyes. Usagi would have thought him handsome if she hadn't known him for what he was. A snake.

"Watanabe-san," she replied, her voice clipped and cold. Usagi forced Nariko behind her as she approached her door. "What are you doing here?"

"Such formality, Usagi. You used to call me Yukio." The man tsked. "And I would think it obvious that I'm here to see my daughter." He peered around Usagi to see the wide blue eyes of Nariko staring up at him with curiosity.

"You never wanted to see her before," Usagi snapped. She searched through her purse until she found the key to her apartment, then quickly opened the door and forced Nariko inside. She patted the little girl on the head and said softly, "I'll be inside in a moment, sweetie." Yukio moved his gaze back to Usagi as the door swung shut. Usagi wished she could be in the apartment with Nariko, away from this man, but she knew she had to talk to him. She needed to let him know that she would not let him anywhere near the little girl.

"I had some...issues...I needed to work through," he replied.

Usagi snorted. "Like whether the trust fund was worth sticking around for when there was a child in the picture?"

A scowl replaced the smile on Yukio's face. "I would like to take responsibility for my daughter."

"No. Go away, Yukio. You're not going to take her away from me, and you're certainly not going to get any money from me." Yukio's scowl deepened. Usagi felt fear rise within her. She knew what this look on his face meant.

"Bring the child back out here, Usagi, and hand her over to me." Yukio spoke slowly and calmly, a sure sign of his growing anger.

Usagi shook her head. She would not hand over an innocent child to this poor excuse for a man. She knew the only reason he would be interested in Nariko was if there was money involved. He probably thought that he'd get a nice chunk of Usagi's trust fund if he was Nariko's guardian. Which he probably would, if he could get his hands on the toddler. But Usagi knew that there was no legal way for Yukio to take Nariko. That fact frightened her even more. Yukio's greed knew no bounds, legal or not she knew he would try and take the little girl.

"Give her to me!" Yukio shouted. He grabbed Usagi roughly by the arm and shook her.

"I won't!" Usagi yelled. She refused to flinch from the pain of his hold on her arm.

Yukio growled. He clenched his free hand into a fist, his arm shaking with the need to hit something. Giving into the urge, he brought his arm up and swung. The smack of fist against skin and bone was satisfying. Usagi cried out and crumpled to the floor.

_________________________________________

Mamoru frowned as the doors of the elevator parted. He could hear two people arguing loudly just around the corner, and one of the voices sounded like Usagi's. Exiting the elevator quickly, he hurried down the hall. The scene that came into view left him paralyzed with shock for a moment. Usagi and an unknown man stood outside her apartment yelling at each other. He stood, watching silently, until he saw the man's fist connect with Usagi's cheek. Jolting into motion, Mamoru ran forward and shoved the man away from Usagi.

"Usagi, are you okay?" Mamoru asked, kneeling down beside her.

"Yes," Usagi replied softly. She looked up at him pleadingly. "Don't let him take Nariko."

Mamoru nodded and stood. Without a word, Mamoru turned and slammed his fist into Yukio's nose. The other man howled and grabbed his face, blood leaking from beneath his hand. "Leave Usagi and Nariko alone," Mamoru told him, his voice deadly.

Yukio glared at the black-haired man. "The little girl is my daughter, I have every right to take her."

"The little girl has a name, which you obviously don't know. That doesn't make you much of a father," said Mamoru. "Get out of here before I hit you again."

Yukio hesitated, then took Mamoru's warning. His hands still cupped around his bleeding nose, the man headed towards the elevator. Mamoru waited until Yukio was out of view before crouching down next to Usagi. "He's gone." He gently helped Usagi to her feet.

"Thank you, Mamoru-san," Usagi told him. "If you hadn't been here, he might have taken Nariko." Tears filled her eyes and began rolling down her cheeks. "I...I can't thank you enough." Without a thought, Usagi threw herself against Mamoru's chest and started sobbing.

Awkwardly, Mamoru wrapped his arms around the crying girl and patted her back. "It's all right, Usagi. I would never let anyone hurt you or Nariko. Maybe you should have your friends walk you come from school from now on, in case he comes back. I'll give you my cell phone number so you can call me if you need me."

Usagi sniffled. "Okay."

"Come on. I hear Nariko starting to call your name, she must be getting worried. And we better put something on your cheek, you're going to have quite a bruise from that bastard."

Usagi made a sound that was half-hiccough, half-laugh. She let Mamoru lead her into her apartment and sit her down at the kitchen table. Nariko immediately crawled onto her lap.

"Why you try-ing, mommy?" she asked.

"I'm crying because that man was very bad and he hit me," she replied gently. There was no use lying to the little girl, there would surely be a bruise forming already. Usagi sighed. Thank God Mamoru had come along when he had, there was no telling what might have happened if he hadn't. She could only pray that Yukio would leave her alone, but she knew it was unlikely. There was only one thing to do: she had to make sure that she was never alone and that Nariko was always supervised. Why did Yukio have to come back when things had finally started looking up?

* * *

Author's Note:  
Mamoru to the rescue! All he needs is his cape and top hat. :-p Anyway, unlike last chapter I knew what I was doing with this one. Thanks to everyone who reassured me that chapter 5 wasn't as bad as I thought, I really appreciate it. 

FYA (For Your Amusement), Kitou, which is the last name I gave Beryl, means "Devil-Head" in kanji. 

**Question**: should I start a mailing list to let you all know when I update this story? 

Chapter 7: The truth is out. (finally, what you've all been waiting for)

My dream is to make it to 100 reviews... ;-) 

* * *

Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation copyright © 1995 DiC Entertainment.


	7. Chapter 7

Preface:  
I would like to start this chapter out with a thank you to all of my faithful readers (and reviewers). Without you guys this story would not continue. Well, none of my stories would continue. Anyway, **thank you** to everyone who has reviewed this story, and especially to my repeat reviewers (you know who you are). I always consider suggestions you make, so if you have an idea for the story let me know. Okay, enough chitchat; on with the show.

Overcoming the Past: Chapter 7  
Charlyne  
charlyne_o@hotmail.com  
07/22/03

Usagi checked her watch for the tenth time in the last five minutes. She was sitting on her couch in her apartment waiting for Ami, Rei, Minako, Makoto, and Mamoru to arrive. She'd planned this meeting for after school so that everyone would be able to show up. It would be hard enough telling the story once without having to repeat it two or three times. She rubbed her forehead and winced as her fingers brushed the bruise that covered nearly half her face. She had gotten a _lot _of unwanted attention from the mark Yukio had left and no amount of makeup had been able to hide it.

Sighing, Usagi stood and began to pace. She'd made the decision two days ago to tell the girls the truth, but her detention yesterday had delayed her from getting together with them. After the incident with Yukio she'd thought it only fair to include Mamoru as well. He'd practically interrogated her last night after helping her with her bruise. She'd tried to evade all his questions until, finally, she'd given in and told him to be at her apartment the next day and she'd explain everything. And now she waited. And waited, and waited.

_What is taking them so long?_ Usagi grumbled to herself. She refused to acknowledge the fact that it was still ten minutes before she'd told them to be there.

Nariko watched her mother with curiosity, her blue eyes following Usagi's progress around the room. "Mommy? What wrong?"

Usagi turned to face her daughter and smiled reassuringly. "Nothing's wrong, sweetie. I'm just waiting for everyone to get here."

As if her words had conjured them, there was a knock at the door. A voice that Usagi clearly identified as Minako's called, "Usagi-chan, we're here!"

"The door's unlocked," Usagi replied.

Four girls filed into the apartment, all talking animatedly. Each girl greeted Usagi, then Nariko, before sprawling in various places around the living room. "What's up, Usagi-chan?" Rei asked from her seat on the floor. She'd pulled a pillow down from the couch and made herself comfortable in front of the coffee table.

"I'm waiting for Mamoru-san before I begin," Usagi told her. She began to pace again until a few minutes later when a second knock came.

"Usagi? It's Mamoru," came a voice from the other side.

"Come on in," Makoto invited. She was also on the floor, lying on her stomach. "Join the party."

Mamoru entered the apartment and looked around. He saw the four girls he'd known for several years sitting in the living room, then his gaze found Usagi and he frowned at her. "What are you thinking, leaving your door unlocked? What if that guy came back?"

"What guy?" Ami inquired. She and Minako were sharing the sofa, Nariko squeezed between them.

Usagi sighed. "That's what I want to talk to you all about. I need to explain the truth about Nariko, and tell you about my sister and Nariko's father." She followed Mamoru into the living room and sat in one of the two empty chairs. Mamoru took the other one. Usagi's gaze went to the toddler. "Nari-chan, why don't you go play in your room? I got you a surprise. It's on your bed."

The little girl crawled off the couch and ran down the hall. They could hear a loud ripping sound, then a child's squeal of joy.

"She'll be entertained for a while, we should have time to talk," said Usagi.

"What's this all about?" Rei questioned. "Does it have something to do with that bruise?"

"Yes. You see...Nariko's father showed up here the other day. He wanted Nariko," Usagi explained. "But I really ought to start at the beginning." Usagi took and deep breath, trying to fortify herself. She couldn't bare to look at her friends, so she focused her mind inward as she began to talk. "When I was thirteen, both of my parents died when they lost control of their car on an icy road and crashed head-on into another vehicle. They'd been spending the weekend at a ski resort." A mirthless smile twisted her lips. "My parents were very wealthy, my father was the CEO of a major electronics company.

"When the news came about the accident, I was heartbroken. Although my father was a very busy man and I didn't see him often, I knew he spent as much time with me as he could. And my mother didn't work so we were always together." Usagi paused for a moment, then continued. "It was decided that since my sister Aneko was my only living relative, I would go stay with her. She had a small house by the college she attended. It would mean a long train ride for me to attend my private school, but they felt it was best if I was with family."

"Who are 'they'"? Makoto interrupted.

"The lawyers that have control of my trust fund until I'm of age. In my parents' will, they divided their money into trust funds for myself and my sister," Usagi replied. "That's how I can live here. They take the rent out of my trust fund every month to pay the bills." Usagi chuckled softly. "And I wasn't tell you the full truth, Mamoru-san. It probably would last forever. I'm not a big spender."

"So you moved in with your sister?" Ami questioned, getting the story back on track.

"Yes. Aneko was happy to see me, we never got to see each other except on holidays. However, she had a live-in boyfriend that she'd neglected to tell anyone about. His name was Yukio and I could tell right away that Aneko was too blinded by his charm and her love for him to see what he was. I tried to warn her but she would get so angry at me, she'd say that she hadn't told anyone about him because she knew they'd find something wrong with him. She refused to even entertain the idea that I might be right. Maybe if I had tried a little harder, been more persistent, things would have turned out differently." Tears filled Usagi's eyes and she brushed them away with her hand. She took a shuddering breath. "But I didn't keep pushing. After a while I got so tired of the arguments that I let it go. She was so _happy_ with him. How could he be bad if he made her so happy?"

Usagi felt a hand gently cup hers where it rested on the arm of the chair. The hand was big and warm, and seemed to radiate strength. She gave Mamoru a watery smile of thanks. "Not too long after I moved in, Aneko found out that she was pregnant. She was nervous but excited. She'd thought that having a baby would cement her and Yukio's relationship. That he'd ask her to marry him." Usagi smiled wryly. "It didn't quite work out that way. Yukio was furious and blamed it on her. He told her to get an abortion or he would leave. They argued for nearly a week before Yukio packed up his things and left. He said he was too young for a child and that Aneko's money wasn't worth it."

"I bet that really hurt her," Minako said softly. Usagi could see the understanding start to dawn in their eyes. The math wasn't that difficult. She'd been thirteen three years ago. It took nine months to have a baby. Nariko was two.

"It broke her heart," Usagi said softly. "But she had her child to live for and I was there to help her. But after Nariko was born things started to go down hill. The doctor tried to reassure me that it was only postpartum depression and that she would get better. But she didn't. She would just sit and stare at the wall listlessly. She was always crying. She completely ignored Nariko unless I forced her to feed the baby." Usagi frowned lightly, remembering. "Nariko's first word was 'mama' and she said it to me."

Usagi felt Mamoru squeeze her hand. The concern on her friends' faces told her that they knew that what was coming up was not good. She could almost read their thoughts. _Why is Usagi taking care of Nariko? Where is Aneko now? _Usagi felt tears fill her eyes once again. They hovered on the edge of her lashes, then tumbled down her cheeks. Her entire body shook with quiet sobs. "Wh..when Nariko was one, I took her out shopping for a treat. She still called me 'mama', even though I tried to correct her. I'd point to myself and say 'Usagi-onechan' and she would repeat it in her little voice, badly butchering it until it sounded nothing like what I said. It was adorable. But when I'd ask 'Who am I?' she'd reply 'mama'. Always 'mama'."

Gratefully accepting a tissue from Rei, Usagi dabbed at her cheeks. She looked around the room, making sure Nariko wouldn't overhear the conversation. She didn't want the child to have the same nightmares she herself had. She'd thankfully been spared the sight of her mother when she and Usagi had come home. "When we came home from shopping that afternoon, I opened the door to the house and called for my sister. I always made sure I acted chipper and upbeat around her, trying to pull her from her depression. Even though she wouldn't respond, I'd still tell her everything that happened in school and all that Nariko was doing. I...I went up to her b...bed room and opened the door. I can re...remember being so glad that I'd left Nariko in her room before ch...checking on Aneko. Th...there was so much blood." Usagi's voice caught on a sob. "Sh...she was in her bed. The white sheets we...were red all around her. I k...kept telling myself 'I must not scream, I must not scream'. I didn't want N...Nariko to walk into that room."

Mamoru's presence was suddenly beside her and she felt strong arms enfold her. She'd never let anyone hold her like this, especially someone she hardly knew. But it just felt so _right_. Usagi closed her eyes and tried to block out the scene forming there. "I...I ran to the phone and called an ambulance. I kn...knew she was dead, that the paramedics couldn't help her. The light in her eyes, though it'd been dim since Yukio had left, was gone. The ambulance was there in minutes and I told them what had happened--about me taking Nariko out shopping, then coming home to find Aneko like that. I made sure to keep Nariko out of the way; even though she was a baby, she wasn't dumb. I tried to distract her."

"Have you told her about Aneko?" Ami asked quietly.

Usagi shook her head. "Not the whole story. I wont until she's older. I told her that her mommy had gone away and that she was going to be staying with me now. It'd be just her and me. She kind of looked at me funny and I could tell she was wondering what I was talking about. To her I was mommy. Aneko was just 'Ah-to'. I said 'Aneko went up to see the angels'. She didn't understand, but I didn't expect her to.

"After the funeral, I was told that Aneko had had a will made up. All the money that mom and dad had left her went to Nariko, and I was to be sole guardian of the little girl. I wasn't sure when she'd had time to do this, but it must have been one day while I was at school. Maybe she'd already been planning her death and had just been thinking ahead. I don't like to think that, though. I like to think that, like mom and dad, she'd just been prepared for any worse-case scenario, like a car accident or something." Usagi felt Mamoru's arms tighten around her, giving her comfort. "The rest, well, I'm sure you can figure it out. My private school asked me to leave because I was now a mother, the kids at the local public school would rather taunt me than listen to my story, and then I moved here." A wobbly smile lifted her lips. "And met you guys."

All four girls rose from their places and gave her a hug. And even though she couldn't breathe, Usagi couldn't have been happier. After a few moments, the girls retreated back to their spots.

"So this Yukio guy had the nerve to come back and try to get Nariko?" Makoto asked, her voice full of anger. She clenched her fists at her side.

Usagi nodded. "Yesterday after I picked up Nariko from daycare he was in the hall by my apartment. I recognized him right away. He told me he wanted Nariko and I said he couldn't take her. He got really mad and hit me. That's when Mamoru charged into the fight. He slugged Yukio right in the nose and I'd be surprised if he didn't break it."

Though Usagi couldn't see, Mamoru blushed lightly. "I was just trying to protect her," he muttered, embarrassed. "The bastard punched her right in the cheek. I wanted wanted to rip him limb from limb. He's lucky he left when I told him to or else he wouldn't have been able to walk away."

"You think he'd need a wheelchair after you got through with him?" Minako questioned.

"More like a body bag," Mamoru growled.

Usagi grinned, though she knew it was far from funny. It was just the way that he'd said it that made her want to laugh.

"Well, if that jerk comes near Usagi-chan again, he'll have to deal with us," Rei announced. The other three girls adamantly agreed.

"Good, I want at least one of you to walk her home every day. I don't want her caught alone with him again. I gave her my cell phone number incase she needs me," Mamoru told them. He slowly disengaged his arms from around Usagi and frowned down at her. "And, for God's sake, Usagi, _please _keep your door locked!"

"Of course," Usagi replied meekly, trying to hide her giggles.

"You're so cute when you're worried, Mamoru," Minako teased.

"Er, right," Mamoru stuttered.

Ami cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "I think we ought to have a sleepover tonight. After all, it's Friday so there's no school tomorrow."

"Yeah, sleepover!" Minako shouted. "When we go home to get clothes we can rent movies. We _have_ to get 'The Princess Bride'."

"I think that's my cue to leave." Mamoru said his goodbyes to the girls and Nariko, then let them know, "I'm right across the hall if you need me." He then escaped from the apartment.

"Let's go!" Makoto urged. "If we can get to the grocery store before it closes I'll make cookies."

"Cookie!" Nariko squealed, running out of her room.

Usagi laughed. She knew she'd be forever grateful for these four girls in her life. Nariko was a blessing and Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako were a joy. And she couldn't forget Mamoru. He was her rock to lean on. Without these people around, she'd be tempted to flee this place and get as far from Yukio as she could. But they were like her guardian angels, they would rally around her and fight for her. Usagi wasn't sure what she'd done to deserve them, but they would always have her loyalty and love.

* * *

Author's Note:  
This chapter is very morbid and depressing. Sorry, guys, but the drama had to come in somewhere. Before, we were just floating along happily. Last chapter we had a little darkness, but in this one it's pitch black. Now you finally know everything, all the secrets I've been keeping about Usagi's past. Next chapter will be lighter, I promise. Although I did put a bit of sappiness in there at the end. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've never done anything dark like this before. Tell me what you think! 

I started a mailing list so let me know in your review if you'd like to be added. Oh, and _White Eternity_, I can't add you to my list without an email address. :-p There was none listed on your profile page. 

Chapter 8: Dinner with Mamoru. A romantic supper for three...

Wow, 93 reviews! Thanks a lot, everyone. :-)

* * *

Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation copyright © 1995 DiC Entertainment.


End file.
